


Apocalypse

by PQX



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PQX/pseuds/PQX
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 暴雨

Day26

「拿去。」

小小的身體緊挨著身旁的暖源，伸出蒼白的小手接過已經撬開的鮪魚罐頭，他看著旁邊這名黑髮青年拿著瑞士刀，在未開封的鮪魚罐頭上打一個小洞，將捲起的衛生紙插入孔洞，並用打火機在露出的衛生紙上頭點火。

他曾經在一本書上看過這種作法，利用鮪魚罐頭內的油脂，點燃作為燭芯的衛生紙，做出可維持一個鐘頭的緊急照明設備。

「可沒這麼多罐頭能這樣用。」青年搖著頭咕噥，從背包裡拿出剩餘的罐頭，用手指敲了敲。

這是他們這幾天下來夜晚最大的煩惱，水電系統大部分都已經被切斷了，除了白天，不管走到哪幾乎都是漆黑一片。雖然他們有嘗試在凌亂不堪的空屋及超商找尋其他照明設備，可惜不是壞的徹底，就是早被一掃而空了。

「怎麼了？」青年發現靠在身邊的孩子一動也不動看著手上的罐頭發呆。

「沒有湯匙。」

「先用手吧，還沒找到餐具。」

孩子點了頭，捏了幾塊鮪魚放入口中，在昏暗的空間裡微弱的光線讓手指顯得油亮，他反射地吸吮著手指，突然像是想起了什麼，抬頭望著身旁的青年。

「我還沒有洗手。」

對方挑眉看著他，然後翻了個白眼，「小孩子吃點細菌才會有免疫力。」

「Kyle說過那些都是胡扯。」

「你哥就是不吃才會從小一大堆毛病，Ike。」

他低下頭，默默又捏了幾塊鮪魚，換作是他哥的話，現在早就瘋了。

見他忽然沉默下來，青年嘆了口氣，拍拍他和自己相比顯得格外渺小的背，「等我們有足夠的水就能洗手了。」

Ike沒有回應，只是點點頭，繼續埋頭挖著手上的罐頭。

黑髮青年抬頭向四周望了一圈，廢棄的體育器材散落一地，中央的大空地是木質的地板，大門的方向堆滿了沙包，原本進來之前他們發現大門半開半掩，有些沙包被隨意推倒零散在附近，有些甚至布袋破裂，灑了一地的砂石。他判斷這棟體育館曾經有人來過，可能內部發生了什麼事，才會如此匆忙奪門而出。

幾個小時前開始烏雲密布，他們不得不趕緊從戶外的臨時避難地離開，為了找到能暫時遮風避雨的地方，他們走了大約2公里的路，才在一間公立大學附近發現這棟體育館。

進入陌生的密閉空間，青年絲毫不敢大意，大門凌亂的景象是個警告，裡頭可能還藏有未知的危險。體育館內光線微弱，陽光只能透過二樓看台的小窗戶照射進來，他讓Ike緊跟在身後，手握著球棒耳聽八方，兩人一前一後小心翼翼地走了進去。

館內遼闊又安靜，即便一根針掉落也能被聽見。他們先是檢查器材倉庫，除了灰塵跟布滿蜘蛛網的體育器材外沒有其他特別的發現。之後步上了二樓的看台，放眼望去並沒有任何動靜，但為求心安，他還是乖乖把每個角落都巡過了一遍。

確定一二樓幾乎安全後，外面開始下起了暴雨，雨滴打在屋頂的聲音雖然吵雜，但至少不會淋成落湯雞而感冒，畢竟二十幾天過去，他們依然沒有尋獲任何醫療資源，這時候任何病痛都有可能會影響到他們的安全。

最後他們從看台另一側的樓梯上走下來，打算回到倉庫搬一些保護墊作為今晚的床舖。天啊，我有多久沒在比泥土跟柏油路還要柔軟的地方睡上一覺了－－正當青年這麼一想，不同於體育館內聽見的雨聲，一處更為清晰的雨聲吸引了他的注意，轉頭一看，他發現樓梯旁邊的側門被風微微吹開了，本該扣住兩邊門把的U型鎖早已被破壞，外頭的雨不斷從門縫灌進來。

青年快步走去將門關上，並用眼睛在附近搜尋著，看見不遠處有兩塊保護墊倚靠著牆，他決定拖過來用它們擋住側門。

Ike站在門邊看著他一個人忙著，沒發現剛關上的門又被打開了－－但這次並非是強風所致。一位全身腐爛瘸著腿，發出意義不明叫聲的『人』從門縫慢慢鑽了進來，呻吟和雨聲混雜在一起，直到它伸出顫抖的手距離Ike的後腦杓不到5公分，小腦袋瓜的主人才注意到身後不尋常的動靜，他轉頭看見一位瘦骨嶙峋的『人』露出一口鵝黃色的爛牙朝他嘶吼，嚇得他立刻尖叫逃跑。

「Craig－－！」

「該死！」聽見Ike的叫聲，他馬上丟下墊子抓起地上的鋁球棒，邁步跑向側門。

衝刺的過程中，Craig先行大聲吆喝吸引它的注意，在它還來不及轉身的時候，便一棒砸中它的側腦，頭蓋骨剎那間碎裂飛了出去，腦漿混雜著紅褐色的血液噴濺在門上，球棒敲擊硬骨的聲音迴盪在整間體育館裡，留下一具殘破不堪的屍骸橫躺在門前。

—

臨時的鮪魚罐頭照明燈早已經熄滅，外頭的雨勢依然不減，館內充斥著悶悶的雨聲，夜晚加上雨水的降溫，炎熱的8月難得舒適的氣溫此時令人昏昏欲睡。

填飽肚子後他們正躺在墊子上休息，Ike依偎在Craig身旁玩弄著他外套上的鈕扣，因為呼吸的關係小小的身軀有頻率地起伏著，小孩子的體溫高，讓Craig的左半邊輕微地滲了點汗。

「睡吧。」他握住把玩他外套鈕扣的小手，輕輕說著。

「Craig，你的家人呢？」

他沉默了一會，像是在思考，又像走了神，身旁的孩子抬頭盯著他的臉龐，安靜地等待答案。

Craig閉起眼睛，聳了聳肩，「我不知道。」

「他們也和你走散了嗎？」

「大概吧。」

Ike點了點頭，靠在他身上用含糊不清的聲音接著說：「我爸媽現在一定很擔心我。」

「是擔心你在外面給人添麻煩吧。」

孩子倏地從他身上彈了起來，怒眉瞪著同時間撇過頭避開自己視線的青年人。

不過對方馬上就轉回腦袋了，他仍然怒氣沖沖地盯著，雖然黑暗中視線不清楚，但他敢發誓Craig剛剛肯定在偷笑。

「我不是三歲小孩了。」

「你也只不過再多一倍，一倍的三歲小孩，太糟了。」

「嘿！」

小小的兩隻手一掌拍在青年的胸膛上，力氣不大，卻讓吃下攻擊的他笑了出來，接著不甘示弱地伸手往Ike的腰部反擊。兩人就這樣一來一往嬉鬧了一陣子，最後Ike決定蜷起身體阻擋攻擊，窩在Craig的身側不動，然而他只是單手圍住Ike嬌小的身體，好讓他能再更靠近自己一點。

「他們會沒事的，你也是。」

他不擅長安慰或者稱讚別人，尤其面對年紀這麼小的孩子，該怎麼做才能在這種時候讓他安心，這二十幾天以來，天天都像在做沒有答案的功課，也許就像曾經有個人向他抱怨的一樣，自己有多麼不討喜和無法溝通，也許他永遠都無法成為一個依靠，也許不管他再怎麼努力，結果依舊不會改變……。

「Kyle也是。」身旁的孩子忽然用稚嫩的聲音補充著，打斷了他的思緒。

Craig看著貼在他身上的小腦袋，深深嘆了一口氣。

「嗯，Kyle也是。」

但不管怎麼做，他依然希望這個孩子跟他所思念的人每晚都能睡得安穩。

後來兩人都靜了下來，再次剩下雨聲迴盪在他們耳邊，有種催眠的效果，Ike的眼皮開始沉重起來，不知不覺就先進入了夢鄉。Craig伸出空著的手，在墊子旁邊的地板上摸索，確定碰到了一陣冰涼的觸感－－他的鋁球棒，才終於允許自己能跟著Ike一起踏進夢裡。


	2. 紅色玩具車

和往常一樣，風和日麗的午後，他獨自一個人在院子裡玩耍，透過身後的一大面落地窗，可以看到一位身材豐腴的紅髮女性正匆匆忙忙地在廚房裡準備食材。今天是他在外地讀書的哥哥從大學返家的日子，他們的媽媽為此提早下班，為了回家安排一頓豐盛的大餐來迎接她的大兒子。

哥哥每逢回到科羅拉多，都會為他帶來一些伴手禮，現在手上把玩的這輛紅色玩具車，就是他最喜歡的其中一樣。還記得那次哥哥回到家後，他抱著興奮期待的心情跳進他的懷抱，不過哥哥手上並沒有拎著任何禮物回家，他滿懷歉意地答應自己，隔天會陪他到玩具店挑選他喜歡的禮物。

因為是和最喜歡的親人一起買下的玩具，所以他更加地珍惜寶貝它。不曉得哥哥這次會帶什麼禮物回來給他呢？小小的背影坐在滿是泥巴跟青草的院子裡暗自期待著。

忽然間，幾架直升機從頭頂上的天空飛過，螺旋槳發出的噪音吸引了他的目光，他好奇地仰頭凝望著它們，直到它們消失在遠方，才低下頭回去滑著他的玩具車。

「Ike。」

他的媽媽從落地窗探出一顆頭，對他招了招手，他站起身拍掉衣服上的塵土，搖搖晃晃地跑到她面前。

「我要到超市一趟，馬上就回來。記得別給陌生人開門，知道嗎？」

Ike對她點了點頭，順勢溜進廚房乖乖地在流理台洗手，他的媽媽披著一件毛皮大衣，抓起錢包跟車鑰匙，出門前匆匆地在他的頭頂上留下一吻。

等到媽媽的車子消失在馬路盡頭，他才捨得離開窗戶邊，默默爬到客廳的沙發上，抱著玩具車打開了電視機，再過幾分鐘Phillip跟Terrance的節目就要開始了，他的哥哥通常會在節目結束後抵達家中，這個節目從來不會讓他枯燥乏味地等待。

節目終於在整點準時進入開場動畫，他興奮地踢著腿緊盯電視螢幕，當Phillip開口唱出第一個音節，一則緊急事故通知無情地打斷了他，以插播的方式在電視上報導著。Ike發出憤憤不平的低吼，像洩了氣的氣球一樣一頭倒在沙發上，忽然外頭傳來一陣防空警報，他立刻重新坐起身，警報不斷在持續，又長又刺耳，讓他不舒服地摀起耳朵。

他跑到窗邊查看街道的情況，發現對街的孩子正被自己的父母趕回家中，有些人忙著將大包小包的行李一個個塞進後車廂，有些人拉著其他人的手四處逃逸，有些人邊跑邊接著手機，嘴裡不停念念有詞……。

電視機的報導還在持續播放，Ike回到螢幕前一臉費解地解讀著跑馬燈上艱澀的單字。當現場直播的畫面發出銳利的尖叫聲，他看見一位滿身是血的士兵趴臥在血泊中，奄奄一息地在逃竄的人群之間呼救，接著被另一個人撲壓在地，一口將他的喉嚨咬破一個大洞，洞口不斷噴出大量鮮紅色的液體 ，人們的尖叫聲此起彼落，現場的畫面頓時變得更加混亂。

Ike嚇得將視線移開電視螢幕，緊抱著懷裡的玩具車發抖，他這才發覺事態有些嚴重。外頭漸漸傳來人們的叫囂、車子緊急剎車發出刺耳的聲音、不明的槍響......，每一種聲響都讓他不自覺地繃緊神經。現在只剩他獨自一人不知所措地待在家裡，每分每秒都在祈禱他的爸媽還有哥哥趕緊回家。

街上突然發出一聲巨大的撞擊聲，混雜著其他人的尖叫傳入他的耳裡，Ike嚇了一跳，馬上躲到沙發後面，四肢發冷，身體不停顫抖，眼淚不聽使喚地從臉頰上滑落，發出細微的啜泣聲。

沒過多久，門忽然被用力地敲著，他抱著既期待又恐懼的心，瑟瑟朝著門口探頭探腦。

「媽？Kyle？」

從窗戶的角落看出去並沒有發現媽媽那輛汽車的蹤影，他發出顫抖的聲音試圖詢問門後那人的身分，然而門後的陌生人沒有回應，只是一再地敲打著門，他不知道該如何是好，也不敢鼓起勇氣去開門確認。

外頭的警報聲依然迴盪在整著小鎮，警車跟消防車從馬路上呼嘯而過，電視機不斷傳來各州的災情報導，來自四面八方的噪音終於讓他痛苦地摀起耳朵開始放聲大哭。

—

Day27

當Ike再次睜開眼睛時已經是隔天早上。外頭依舊陰雨綿綿，不過和昨晚的雨勢相比明顯減弱了不少。

他迷迷糊糊地伸出手在左右兩側摸索，發現青年並沒有在他身邊，立刻從保護墊上彈了起來，黑暗中獨自一個人讓他不由自主感到不安，擦了擦因為做了惡夢而淚流滿面的臉，瞪大眼睛在陰暗的空間裡尋找他的身影。

「Craig？」等到視線適應黑暗之後，他才慢慢爬離保護墊，試著呼喚青年的名字。

Ike神經兮兮地站在原地仔細聆聽周圍的聲音，除了稀哩嘩啦的雨聲以外，仍是一片寂靜。

他遠遠發現昨天用來擋住側門的墊子被微微推到了牆邊，門隱隱約約露出一條小縫，貌似是為了方便進出才挪開的，一想到昨天在那裡發生的事，就讓他不自覺地緊張起來。他吞了吞口水，深吸了一口氣，從背包裡翻出一樣物品，抱著它拖著步伐戰戰兢兢地走向門口。

Craig一手握著球棒，一手拿著裝水的瓶子，一個人站在小小的屋簷下望著雨景。

昨晚的強風暴雨讓他不好拿出容器接雨水，好在今早的風勢不大，趁著這場雨還沒結束之前，他起了個大早，在外頭擺滿瓶瓶罐罐，補充他們接下來幾天的用水。

身後的門發出了吱嘎的聲響驚動了他，猛地轉頭一看，一個嬌小的身影從門縫中間探了出來，他鬆了一口氣，對著他晃了晃手中的水瓶，嘴角扯出一個淡淡的微笑，「要洗手嗎？」

站在門口的孩子只是抱著他的紅色玩具車靜靜地看著他，雙眼泛紅，兩條鼻水掛在人中，不停吸著鼻子。

「怎麼了？」看到他不尋常的模樣，Craig忽然感到困惑起來。

Ike默默走向他，整個人貼在他的腿邊，一手抱著玩具一手抱著他的腿不動，過了一會兒才小聲地回應他，「沒事。」

一聽到濃厚的鼻音，青年忍不住嘆了口氣，蹲下身來面對滿臉淚痕的他，放下手上的球棒，轉而用手揉了揉他睡得亂七八糟的腦袋，然後打開手中的水瓶看著他，並盡量放柔了語氣。

「洗把臉吧。」


	3. 貝瑞塔

Day28

8月16日，上午10點32分。

手機螢幕顯示著目前確切的時間，後面的桌布是一張天竺鼠的照片，右上角的訊號格打著紅色的叉叉，電量僅剩不到一半，瞄完時間後Craig立刻將手機關機收進自己的背包。

這支手機自從他踏出家門之後就一直帶在身上，二十幾天以來，除非是確認時間，否則為了節省電量通常都會保持關機。而他最後一次使用已經是離開南方公園之前，借給Ike發送簡訊給Kyle的時候了。可惜訊號卻在兩天後被切斷，這下連一封回信都收不到，只能祈禱Kyle有看見他們所留下來的訊息。

接著他從外套的暗袋裡抽出一把貝瑞塔，熟練地卸下彈匣仔細檢查子彈的數量－－總共14發。非必要時他並不會使用這把槍，畢竟巨大的槍響會引來更多喪屍，反而更容易讓他們身陷危險。

一大一小正站在體育館前的一棵樹下庇蔭，暴雨持續兩天後終於轉晴，今天外頭艷陽高照，氣溫遠比前幾天抵達體育館時還要來得高，悶熱的天氣催促著兩人趕緊收拾行囊，離開如火爐般的體育館出來透透氣。

「我們現在要去哪？」Ike兩手握著背包背帶，抬起頭望著他的側臉問。

「看到那間學校了嗎？」青年用手槍指了指不遠處的那棟建築，一面說一面默默把槍收回暗袋裡。

「那裡的醫務室應該會有我們要的東西。」

－

一塊刻著校名的石碑穩穩地立在廣場上，整個校園宏偉安靜地矗立在他們右手邊，用來美化環境的花草樹木，因暴雨過後帶來的溼氣以及陽光的照射，顯得更加油亮鮮豔。要不是前方出現一個『人』跛著腳，垂頭喪氣地朝他們走來將他打回現實，眼前這副美景幾乎快要讓他遺忘了這個世界的巨變。

他用手在Ike面前擋了一下，示意他別太靠近，接著自己握著球棒向前助跑，朝那個『人』的頭部用力敲了下去，迅速將它制伏。

Ike停在距離他五步的位置不敢前進，「Craig......。」

青年皺著眉甩掉球棒上的血跡肉塊。儘管他不願意，這種事對他而言已經不再陌生，如果這麼多天過去仍舊無法習慣的話，下一個倒在這裡的人不是他，就是身邊這個孩子了。

「沒事，繼續走吧。」

他們沿著其中一棟大樓走到轉角，一條樹蔭大道映入眼簾，不遠處的一面布告欄引起了他的注意，走近一看，發現壓克力板後面釘著一大張校園平面圖，紙張長期受到風吹日曬變得泛黃破爛，但並不影響他判斷醫務室的位置。

Craig一邊戒備著周圍的動靜，一邊搜尋著平面圖上的目的地。最後終於在地圖的右上方找到醫務室的區域，也順勢找到了他們目前的所在位置。兩區的距離目測來看並不會太遠，但勢必得穿越樹蔭大道盡頭的那棟教學大樓，再走上行政大樓的穿堂才能抵達醫務室。

樹蔭大道兩旁的空地種滿青草及樹木，這裡顧名思義陽光大部分都被樹叢所遮蔽，也讓溫度明顯涼快舒適許多。

在越來越靠近教學大樓的入口時，身旁的孩子默默牽起了他的手。

「為什麼你都不用那把槍對付它們呢？」他無聊地踢著腳下的石頭問道。

他知道青年有個幾乎每天檢查子彈數量的習慣，有時看著看著就走了神，也不曾見他使用過一次，沒有用過的東西怎麼會憑空減少數量呢？為此他感到疑惑了好多天，然而每次的回答都相當籠統。

「聲音太大了，會引來很多麻煩。」

「所以都不用了嗎？那為什麼要一直帶著這把槍？如果它們快咬到你，也不會用嗎？」

不同於昨天的沮喪，他覺得這孩子今天的精神似乎不錯。

「如果你快被咬到的話我會用的。」

Ike聽了之後臉皺成一團，他不懂這是個玩笑還是詛咒，氣沖沖地看著地板，跺著腳遠離他，手卻依然拉著。

Craig忍著笑將他拉回自己身邊，「不會有事的，不得不用的時候我還是開槍的。」

身旁的孩子賭氣沒有再回應，只是默默被他牽著，慢慢地走進教學大樓裡。

－

一路上沒有任何異狀，順順利利地就來到醫務室前的走廊。而如同他所擔心的一樣，門果然被上鎖了。

Ike好奇地站在旁邊，看著他拿出膠布一條一條貼在門邊的窗戶玻璃上，並且集中貼滿窗戶的左下角，接著把自己趕到距離他5公尺遠的地方，利用球棒的頂部，朝著貼滿膠布的角落大力撞了幾下。

膠布連同碎裂的玻璃被青年撕下來丟在一旁，勾著手鑽進碎開的洞裡，撥開門把上的鎖，才終於將門給打開。

這綑膠布是他順道在隔壁的辦公室裡翻出來的。雖然不是什麼值得效法的行為，也並非能達到完全靜音破窗，但至少能大幅降低玻璃碎裂跟碰撞的音量。

進入醫務室後，他順手將辦公桌上用掉半瓶的優碘和雙氧水掃進背包。Ike跟在後頭，對他來說藥罐的文字描述太過艱澀難懂，不過依然有模有樣地隨意抓了幾把繃帶紗布塞進背包裡。

玻璃櫃裡一片狼藉，看不出是被人搜刮過了還是單純沒經過整理。青年翻箱倒櫃把所有剩下的藥罐藥盒盡可能地檢查一遍，過濾掉一些已經過期的藥物，還有他們不需要的保健食品，總共摸出兩片10入的止痛藥、一片8入的抗生素和一片10入的類固醇。整體來說收穫還不算差，在他們找到下一個補充藥物資源的地方之前估計已經夠用了。

「Craig，如果不吃藥的話，病會好嗎？」

「有些會的。」

他背對著Ike蹲在地上，一面檢查玻璃櫃底下的抽屜，一面回答他的問題，「不過放任不管的話還是有風險，而且沒有人喜歡在痊癒之前都那麼痛苦。」

事實上他也只是一個略知一二的門外漢而已，嚴不嚴重最好還是交給醫療人員來做判斷比較妥當。不過眼下這種時候也顧不得那麼多，只能靠曾經就醫的經驗來粗略醫治傷病。

「那......可以把藥丸磨成藥粉嗎？」

孩子畏畏縮縮地提出最後一個問題，青年暗自在心裡無奈地笑了一下，要一個僅僅6歲的孩子吞一顆和他們小指差不多寬度的藥丸，視覺上就足夠能逼退他們了。

他忽然想起某次重感冒，因為隨便亂磨藥吃，而被某個紅色捲髮的男孩指著鼻子唸了整整一個小時，來矯正他服用藥物的錯誤觀念。直到他睡著之前，那男孩一直待在床邊，喋喋不休地講述擅自磨碎藥物有哪些風險和壞處，煩得他恨不得用枕頭把自己一頭悶死......。

「盡量不要那麼做比較好。」

Craig搖了搖頭將自己從過往中拉回現實，這時候想起那些事，只會讓自己變得悶悶不樂。

他默默嘆了口氣，手上抓著剛才找到的藥物重新站了起來，「I－－。」

正當他轉身打算招呼Ike一起離開醫務室，眼前的景象讓他當場傻愣在原地。

孩子的身後站著一位灰白髮色的陌生男子，手持一把軍用刀抵在他的頸動脈上，那人滿臉倦容穿著破爛不堪，正目露凶光地直直盯著自己。

「我需要你手上那些藥。」男子開口向他要脅交出藥物，露出神色緊張的表情。

被控制在身前當作人質的孩子嚇壞了，全身劇烈顫抖著，雙手被陌生男子扣在背後動彈不得，斗大的淚珠失控般地衝出眼眶，嘴裡不停發出細微破碎的嗚咽。

「冷靜一點，先聽我說。」

Craig將雙手舉在半空中，決定先試圖安撫對方的情緒，同時也爭取一點時間來讓自己冷靜下來，想辦法解決眼前這突如其來又棘手的狀況。

「廢話少說！乖乖把藥交出來這小鬼就能夠活著離開！」

陌生男子不耐煩地對著他吼，手上的軍用刀又抵得更緊了一點，刀面突然的反光讓Craig嚇出了一身冷汗，太陽穴的脈搏劇烈跳動導致他的頭隱隱作痛。

「這種時候帶著小孩到處跑實在很有勇氣，簡直是自找麻煩！」等待只是在消磨他的耐性。男子開始不滿地碎念著冷嘲熱諷的話語。

場面僵持不下，Craig吞了吞口水，視線來回看著陌生人還有Ike脖子上的軍用刀，手心不停冒著汗，深怕對方忽然歇斯底里失去控制。

外套裡那把貝瑞塔的重量不斷向他提醒自己的存在，不過這並不是個好主意，他沒有自信能在0.1秒內完成拔槍到擊發的動作，輕舉妄動的話只會迎來兩敗俱傷而已。

對面的孩子竭盡所能克制自己想哇哇大哭的衝動，狼狽又脆弱的模樣，使他內心沒有絲毫猶豫。

「好，好，我把藥扔給你，不過你要答應我不會傷害那孩子。」

見他表現出妥協的態度，男子將抵在Ike脖子上的刀稍微拿開，釋出一點點微薄的誠意，「沒問題。」

危急時刻孩子的命比任何東西重要。他立刻蹲下將手上的藥物一個一個滑向男子的腳邊，摒住呼吸耐心地等待對方完成下一步動作。

男子伸出腳勾著丟來的藥，將它們集中在一起，好方便一把就能順勢撈走。接著小心翼翼收起刀子，轉而撿起地上的藥片，猛然將孩子用力往前一推，使他跌坐在地，然後頭也不回地帶著藥飛奔離去。

Ike整個人撲倒在地，同時間Craig已經衝過來蹲在他面前，抓住他發冷的手查看是否有受傷，只見他臉色慘白，脫力地癱在自己身上，身體不斷傳來令人心疼的顫慄。

他單手將飽受驚嚇的孩子一把抱起，二話不說抽出外套裡的槍跨出醫務室，朝陌生男子逃跑的方向尾隨過去。

－

苦苦尋求的藥物被奪走，還將無辜的孩子牽扯進來，這口氣怎麼也嚥不下。青年撥開貝瑞塔的保險，隨時做好開槍的準備。

Ike雙手死死圈住他的脖子，把頭埋在他的肩膀上，身體還在不停發抖。Craig抱著他，緊握著手上的槍，沿著男子可能逃跑的路線持續搜尋著他的蹤跡。

教學大樓外側是一條以拱門牆圍起的走廊，他沿著右手邊整排的授課教室前進，邊走邊專注聆聽著校園內的動靜，除了風發出的颯颯聲還有自己的腳步聲之外，隱約還能聽見那些『人』微弱的呻吟。

抵達走廊中段時，一陣輕微的打鬥撞擊從走廊盡頭的轉角傳來，頓時他豎起耳朵，並加快腳步上前走去。

他從轉角探出半顆頭，發現一具似乎不久前才被擊倒的屍骸臥倒在走廊中央，頭一抬，一條影子倏地消失在其中一間教室裡。

Craig舉著槍躡手躡腳走向教室門口，遠遠聽到裡頭不時傳來交談的聲音，教室貌似不只一個人。接著一陣咳嗽聲把他嚇了一跳，急忙貼在牆上，直到聲音安靜下來才大膽地湊到門邊。害怕自己的心跳聲會暴露行跡，他閉上眼深吸了一口氣，看著手中的槍慢慢將氣吐出來。

心情漸漸平復後，他躲在教室門邊窺視著裡頭的擺設，大量的空罐頭被隨意扔在各地，幾瓶混濁的水擺在課桌上，像悶了好幾天的垃圾場一樣空氣瀰漫著惡臭，還有蚊蟲縈繞在空中，髒亂不堪的環境讓他不自覺皺起眉頭。

教室前的講台靠坐著兩名年邁的男女，不斷發出呻吟頻頻咳嗽，身體似乎非常不舒服。那名陌生男子正跪在兩名長者面前，剝著手上搶來的藥，一顆一顆分別餵進兩人嘴裡，接著用手指沾了一些水，抹在兩人乾裂的唇瓣上。

男性長者外表面黃肌瘦，骨瘦如柴的四肢讓人不免看了心寒。他曾經在醫院的重症病房看過類似的病患，病痛會持續折磨他們直到生命消逝的那一刻。Craig非常確定在沒有充足的醫療資源情況下，區區從醫務室奪來的止痛藥也無法幫助那名長者減緩死亡前的痛苦。

他沒想過會撞見這種情況，槍依然握在手上，內心卻開始躊躇不定。如果不巧半路就將男子擊斃的話，等於另外兩條人命也算在他頭上了不是嗎？他搖了搖頭，往教室瞥了最後一眼，正好目睹女性長者將剛才吞下去的藥和著唾液全吐在地上，狼狽不堪的模樣讓他於心不忍地閉起眼睛，將貝瑞塔收進外套暗袋默默調頭離去。

－

「對不起......。」孩子悶在他肩膀上小聲地道歉。

「Ike，不是你的錯。」

青年摸了摸肩上那顆小腦袋，輕輕地安慰著他，「沒事就好了。」

他抱著Ike一路走出校園，半掛在空中的陽光照得他筋疲力盡，無暇再去理會半路上朝他們低吼的『人』。抬頭判斷了一下太陽的位置，接著繼續往訊息裡約定好的北方前進。

如果今天立場轉換，他能為了這個孩子甚至是自己，做出一樣的事嗎？他開始陷入思考。對抗外面那些食人怪物他已經是得心應手，但在面對道德跟生存的拉扯之下，該不該舉起手中的槍，依舊讓他迷惘不已。


	4. 訊息

Day3

「如何？」

「這鬼地方什麼都沒有！」

剛撿起的破布被紅髮青年憤恨地摔回地面，揚起不少灰塵，導致自己連續打了三次噴嚏，然後悶悶不樂地踱著腳離開二樓。

「也許我們該去商店街碰碰運氣。」

跟在他身後下樓的同伴撥開玄關的窗簾，一邊窺視外頭的情況，一邊和他提議。他們在這棟屋子度過了一個晚上，那些食人怪物仍在街上遊蕩，但比起昨晚數量明顯減少了不少，或許現在可以繞過它們走到商店街拿點物資。

「那太冒險了，我們現在這樣哪裡都去不了。」紅髮青年一面拉開廚房抽屜找尋可防身的利器，一面向他表達自己的擔憂。

看著彎腰在廚房裡自顧自忙碌的友人，他倚著門框輕輕嘆了口氣。在沒能確保自身安全的情況下，大搖大擺跑到街上晃的確不是明智之舉，不過他可不想一輩子窩在這間破屋子等待著誰向他們伸出援手，畢竟誰都不曉得這場災難何時才會結束，繼續待在這裡遲早不是餓死，就是成為外面那些食人怪物的佳餚。

「一切都太他媽荒謬了......。」他將頭靠在門上喃喃自語，三天沒好好睡上一覺，讓那雙寶藍色的眼眸多了份疲倦。

突如其來的災變，讓剛從加州飛到丹佛的兩人，不得不放棄回到南方公園的行程，趕緊逃往相較安全的地區避難。原本滿懷期待回到南方公園好好度過難得的假期，沒想到現在卻被困在外頭滿是食人怪物的破屋子裡，外面美好的街景短短幾天已如同災難片一般慘不忍睹，他感到非常不踏實，就像做了一場逼真到不行卻無法醒過來的惡夢。

「Stan，你的袋子裡還有吃的嗎？」

「只剩一包玉米脆片跟兩條SNICKERS。」

所持的糧食雖少，不過和這位幾乎弄丟所有家當的好友比起來他算幸運了。

災變當時他們坐在租來的車上，順著避難的車潮離開丹佛，但選擇以車輛代步的民眾過多，導致交通阻塞車流遲遲無法前進。接著眾人開始紛紛棄車逃竄，他背著行李袋跳出副駕駛座，而紅髮青年的行李則被遺忘在後車廂，身上只背著輕便的休閒袋就和他一同逃出了那座城市。

然而光有食物是撐不了多少天的，水分的補充也相當重要，如果不盡快想辦法找足物資的話，他們大概就要在這間屋子裡等死了。

「Kyle，你去地下室看過了嗎？」

「地下室？」他皺著眉露出困惑的表情，把從廚房翻出來的罐頭塞進休閒袋，繞過餐桌走到門邊，朝Stan指著的左方看了看，發現樓梯底下確實有扇木門，「沒有，我沒發現。」

兩人對視了一會兒，接著朝地下室的木門走去。Kyle將耳朵貼在門上，用手指關節敲了幾下，等待並仔細聆聽裡頭的動靜。即便是地下室也不無存在著危險性，況且他們還沒取得能和那群食人怪物戰鬥的武器，若不謹慎行動吃虧的就會是自己。

確認地下室沒有可疑的聲響後，他伸手向一旁的友人要了一支手電筒，接著扭動門把慢慢將門打開，兩個人一前一後小心翼翼步入了地下室。為了避免失足跌倒，手電筒的燈一直照著腳下的階梯，直到他們安全踩到地下室的地板後，才開始朝四面八方探照。

整個地下室鴉雀無聲，比起一樓，這裡多了份陰涼感，放置的物品似乎也不多，空間並沒有想像中那麼壓迫，甚至可以說是空蕩蕩的。唯一令人起疑的地方，就在於地下室正中央擺放了一張木椅，他們不明白屋主的用意是什麼，但那並不影響兩人的安全，也就不去多做臆測。

「等等，那些是什麼？」Stan朝手電筒照著的工作台指了指。

「弓鋸......，還有石灰？」他看見桌上大量的白粉袋都用黑色麥克筆寫著CaCO3。

「這棟房子的屋主原來是建築師嗎？」

「不知道，如果是的話－－。」紅髮青年邊說邊往牆邊照，「啊，有了。」

他從掛滿工具的牆上拿了一把斧頭下來，滿意地握著斧柄秤了秤重量，這下總算不至於只能被追著跑了。

等到眼睛適應黑暗之後，Stan獨自走到另一端的牆角，撿起一根100多公分長的木質圓棍，心血來潮地擺了個架式，不料才剛揮第一下就打中一旁的鐵置物櫃，靜謐的空間突然響起如此尖銳突兀的聲響，嚇得對面的友人趕緊拿起手電筒照向他的位置。

「Stan！」

「抱歉。」他連忙向對方做出道歉的手勢，乖乖將木棍收到背後。

即使整棟屋子只有他們，兩人也像做壞事一樣，沒人敢用正常的音量交談。

Kyle向地下室的最深處走去，看見牆邊堆了幾個黑色行李箱，輕輕抬了抬其中一個發現裡頭沉甸甸的，似乎裝了什麼東西。在好奇心的驅使下，他跪下來扯開行李箱的拉鍊，打算檢查是否有他們需要的物資，然而拉鍊還沒扯到底，行李箱卻自己動了起來，他被裡頭突然冒出的一對眼珠嚇了一跳，一屁股往後跌了下去。

「Fuck！」

急忙用手電筒一照，發現一雙皮開肉綻的手從行李箱伸出來抓住了他的右腳。Kyle死命地向後爬，想撿起掉落在不遠處的斧頭，一具只剩上半身的屍體順勢被他從行李箱拖了出來，也灑了一地的石灰粉。他不斷用另一條腿踹著抓住他腳踝不放的手，無奈這傢伙完全感受不到痛覺，一心只想將那顆扭曲變形的頭顱伸到他的腿邊咬一口，如同街上那群行屍走肉，渴求著新鮮的人肉。

突然間一條腿即時伸了過來踩住它的後頸，接著一棍往它的後腦杓賣力地捅了好幾下，直到完全刺穿腦袋，才終於結束了這場騷動。

Stan站在他面前，舉著沾了血和石灰的木棍，一臉驚魂未定地看著腳下奄奄一息的屍體，而他也不可置信地瞪大眼睛，看向其他漸漸蠢蠢欲動起來的黑色行李箱，頓時全身毛骨悚然，不敢去想像裡頭還藏了什麼不可告人的秘密。

－

「我們居然在一個殺人犯家裡睡了一個晚上。」

Stan甩了甩木棍上的血跡，滿臉寫著無奈，「這種情況下沒得好選擇。」

他們帶著防身武器離開了令人不寒而慄的屋子，突破難纏的屍群來到鎮上的商圈。Stan站在超商門口看守，手上握著剛才在地下室得到的木質圓棍，為了方便刺穿骨肉，離開前他把棍子前端給削尖了。

Kyle背著Stan的行李袋獨自蹲在食品區的架前，補充接下來幾天兩人份的儲糧。看著架上所剩不多的零食和罐頭，不難看出先前早已被人搜刮過的痕跡，不過值得慶幸的是，一旁600毫升的瓶裝水倒還好心地留了幾瓶給他們。

將物資分裝進兩人的袋子裡時，無意間看見一輛還未開封的玩具車窩在他的休閒袋底部，這是他逃難當時唯二來得及帶走的東西，另外一樣就是當天早已耗盡電量的手機。

如果沒發生這些事，這輛車早就能交到Ike手上了。

一想起家裡那個總是跟在他屁股後面的孩子，就不禁悲從中來。這三天他一直心心念念著南方公園的家人們，災難發生之後他們到底去了哪裡？安不安全？是否也跟他一樣擔心彼此？......。一顆心懸在空中焦慮不安，這幾天深夜他和Stan一樣無法安心入睡，掛著黑眼圈的臉顯得疲憊不堪。

他從袋子裡拿出沒了電的手機嘆了口氣，即便當時身旁友人的手機電量還算充足，卻怎麼也無法和家裡取得聯繫，無從得知親人的狀況，讓他更加忐忑不安。在漫無目的流浪的這三天，儘管Stan安慰彼此走一步算一步，但他們總不能像無頭蒼蠅一樣，隨意闖蕩到體力耗盡為止。

用手擦了擦臉，他收拾好心情和補給品重新站了起來，從架櫃上抬頭一望，遠遠發現超商對面是家通訊行。思忖著難得能安全走到商圈，不抱最後一絲希望試試看似乎有點可惜。於是招呼站在門口的友人一同離開超商，前往對街的通訊行。

「隨便幫我找個行動電源。」

「現在還有訊號嗎？」Stan一面拉開櫃台的抽屜，一面朝正在展示櫃翻找的紅髮青年問。

「不知道，但我要試試。」Kyle從櫃上拿了一顆行動電源，接了線插在手機上，發現裡頭沒電立刻拔掉往後扔。

「嘿，試試這顆。」

接過對方從櫃台拋來的行動電源，並將手機上的線改接到它的USB孔，不到幾秒螢幕總算久違地亮了起來，「成功了！」

埋在櫃台後面的友人，興奮地繞過櫃台和展示櫃擠到他身邊，「如何？有訊號嗎？」

兩人屏氣凝神盯著螢幕等待開機完畢，直到出現待機畫面的圖片，也順利讀取到機內的SIM卡後，訊號格上依然顯示著令人沮喪的紅色叉叉。

Stan洩氣地摀著額頭，Kyle則趴在展示櫃上一動也不動。沒訊號的話空有一支手機根本派不上用場。雖然結果令人失望，不過至少他嘗試過一回了，Kyle默默在心裡這樣安慰自己。

正當他打算將手機連同行動電源一起塞回袋子裡時，手上忽然傳來一股震動，嗡嗡聲讓兩人同時跳了起來，紛紛朝手機螢幕定睛一看。

「Craig？」他們幾乎是異口同聲說出這個名字。

Stan挑著眉狐疑地看向身旁的人，「我以為你和他分手了？」

「該死，現在不是說這些的時候。」他既尷尬又嚴厲地打斷這不願再提起的話題。

三天前的兩通未接來電和一則簡訊，全都來自長達一年多沒有連絡過的那個人，身旁的友人見他一臉猶豫著該不該立刻閱覽信件內容的蠢臉，識相地離開他走到門口看守周圍動靜。友人堪稱體貼的舉動讓他更加難為情，一方面也為自己的心境感到相當幼稚，眼下這種緊急情況能得到任何一方的消息，難道不值得慶幸嗎？或許對方只是擔心，想知道他那時安不安全罷了。即便是這種簡單的問候，以目前資訊阻斷的困境來看，也算是一種心靈安慰吧。

要不是這串電話號碼再次從他的手機裡冒出來，他幾乎忘了那個人早就回到南方公園了......，那麼他現在還好嗎？Kyle對那裡的情況一無所知，遲來的憂心加上一言難盡的關係讓他變得百感交集。

但暫且不論這封信的內容是什麼，這是三天以來，除了滿街跑的食人怪物以外，他們唯一獲得的外界音訊，這振奮人心的想法使他的心態逐漸轉變，於是深深吸了一口氣，獨自一個人窩在通訊行的角落閱讀著他的訊息。

Stan百無聊賴地站在門口望著凌亂不堪的街景，感受放眼望去唯一美好的藍天白雲，頓時一股睡意襲來，如果可以的話，他想找個安全的地方睡個午覺，或是去外頭拖幾隻喪屍，圍成一圈然後睡在裡面。

當他暗自在嘲笑自己絕望般的天馬行空時，身後的友人鑽出通訊行差點摔了一跤，連跑帶跳急忙衝到他身邊，朝他的肩膀拍了拍，一臉精神煥發地宣布兩人接下來的目標。

「我們必須到卡斯珀一趟！」


End file.
